Helga's Plan
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Helga's version of "Arnold and the Mystery of Hats." In the past, Helga has always tried to tell Arnold that she loves him. Would she be able to do this and get his attention to hear that? How would he react? What is her plan this time? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this last night. This is Helga's version of "Arnold and the Mystery of Hats," which was my first fanfiction for Arnold and his friends. If you haven't looked at it yet, I would recommend you do so. I don't want you to get lost if you don't read both of the sides of the story. Thanks for reading.

Helga Pataki smiled. Yes, it was a school day. She and her friends are officially in high school now. She still writes poems about one of her classmates. Only her best friend, Phoebe knows about the poems, but never reads them since Helga never bothers sharing with her. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house.

She was able to get to the high school early. Phoebe met her at the cafeteria.

"Hi, Phoebe."

"Hi, Helga. I see you finally made it early for once."

"I know. I came here early because I want to get to football head's locker."

"Why are you getting into his privacy for?"

"I know it's private property, Phoebe, but I do have a pretty good idea on how I can tell him I love him."

"You have tried this several times, Helga. Not once have you told Arnold that."

"I know. I can't be shy all the time when something like this to tell a certain person like football head that I love him," Helga told her friend.

"What's your plan this time to get Arnold's attention?"

"Do you remember hearing he works at the hat store?"

Phoebe nodded.

"I haven't forgotten, Helga. What about the hat store?"

"I'm going to break in his locker and make a mess. Maybe it's the way to get football head's attention."

"He doesn't give out his combination, not even to you."

"I know. I've watched Arnold several times so I know it now. I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Good because I don't need to know."

"Are you coming along?" Helga asked."

"I can."

So both of the girls got up from the table they were sitting at and walked away.

"Helga, I don't think this is going to work by breaking in Arnold's locker just for this."

Helga didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Both of them saw that Arnold hadn't shown up at his locker. Helga put a smile on her face as they walked closer to the locker.

"I'm going to stay right where I am, Helga. You are the one who has to tell Arnold about breaking into his locker just to get attention."

"Why don't you keep your eyes open and let me know when Arnold and Gerald get here."

"Okay, but this is your fault for doing such a thing like this."

Helga still had her backpack on her shoulder. Didn't bother putting it on the floor, either.

So far, Phoebe hasn't seen their friends.

"Are they coming yet?" Helga asked.

"No," she answered.

"Good.'

She did the combination. It worked. She saw there was a hat in his locker. She sighed. It worked. At least the hat would tell Arnold that somebody was here. It would really get Arnold to think on this one for sure.

"What's that hat doing in Arnold's locker?"

"I put it there the other day. I stole it from his hate store. I have a lot of other hats in my closet."

"Helga, you're really going to get it this time."

"I know. I'm surprised football head hasn't noticed his hat is calling his name," Helga replied.

"If you don't tell him about doing this, I will. Speaking of Arnold, he and Gerald are coming this way."

"Thanks for telling me."

She took the hat out of the locker and then closed the door. She and Phoebe walked over to them and Helga already had a guilty look on his face. She put the hat behind her back. Good. Maybe Arnold didn't pay much attention to what she was hiding. They came closer.

"Hey, Arnold, Helga and Phoebe are waiting for us," Gerald said.

"Hi, Helga. Hi, Phoebe. What's wrong, Helga? You look like you have guilt on your face."

"What makes you think that, Arnold? I haven't done anything to have guilt written on my face."

"You sure have been acting strange lately, Helga. Arnold and I can't quite figure out what it is."

"Keep it that way, tall hair boy."

Helga had always called Gerald that.

"You should stop calling us names, Helga. You've been doing that for a long time," Gerald told her.

"I know. Maybe I don't want to tell you why I'm at your locker today. I will let you both figure this one out on your own."

Yes, she did mess up Arnold's locker. When he did the combination, both girls walked away.

"Since I started a mystery, Phoebe, I'm going to let them figure it out."

"Looks like they will, Helga."


	2. Chapter 2

So Helga decided to keep following Arnold and Gerald and see if they would be able to figure out this latest on him. She was surprised to see that Arnold and Gerald almost didn't notice on the mess she made. She didn't bother sharing that with Phoebe because she was there too. It was Gerald's turn to start a conversation.

"Arnold, did you tell your grandma and grandpa about your locker being messy?" he asked.

"No. I don't bother to share that with them. They don't need to know everything I share with you and the others."

"True. Who else besides us knows your locker combination?"

"That's a good question, Gerald. I've been asking that myself also."

"I'm sure you have."

Helga was right behind them and was keeping as quiet as she could so Arnold and Gerald wouldn't know there was somebody following her classmates. Not once has she made any squeaking noises from her shoes. If she did, it would give them a good idea somebody was following them.

"Do you want to stay at my house for a while, Arnold?"

"Sure. Let's go there now," Arnold suggested.

"Okay. Maybe we'll try to come up with ideas on who else had your locker combination besides me. This one could take a long time to figure this one out."

Arnold had to agree with his best friend. Even Helga followed them to Gerald's place. Once they arrived, she quickly ran to find a hiding place.

She decided to hid behind the bushes. It was the only place she could think of so she wouldn't get recognized. Helga did make a noise or two behind the bushes. They did hear her, but decided to look behind them and see who made that noise.

"What was that noise, Gerald?"

"What noise? I didn't hear anything."

Helga made the noise a second time. At least they still didn't bother volunteering one of them take a look on what it was. Helga also felt a sneeze coming, but that would really give them attention. Her sneeze came out when Gerald slammed the front door shut. That's when her sneeze came out.

She looked at the front door to see if her sneeze caught their attention. It didn't. She knew where Gerald's bedroom was, so she went to one side of the house and see what the names where that they were going to come up with, even if it means her. Arnold and Gerald put their backpacks by Gerald's door.

She had a notebook out. Maybe this could give her any ideas for a poem, and it was something she enjoyed and was good at it. The two friends sat on Gerald's bed. Gerald decided to write the names down this time. Gerald opened his bedroom window for some fresh air. He still didn't notice she was right outside his bedroom.

Helga was enjoying this from where she was. This is the only way she could hear what they were going to say. She watched as Gerald went to his desk to sharpen his pencil. Arnold was watching as well.

"Now let's come up with names on who would be getting into that locker of yours, Arnold."

Arnold decided to start.

"Do you have any ideas, Arnold?" Gerald asked as he turned to an empty sheet of paper.

"What about Sid?"

Gerald wrote it down.

"I don't think he wants your combination to make a mess like that. What do you think of Rhonda?"

Helga wrote those names also.

"Now she wouldn't be interested in that either."

She liked Gerald's idea on names.

"What do you think of Stinky?" Arnold asked.

"I was going to mention him too. I don't think he would care for that either. None of us asks for his combination. How about Nadine?"

"I don't think so either. She's smart enough not to ask that sort of question."

They agreed with that one.

"Why not Harold?"

"I don't like that one either, Gerald. If it was him, he would have made a mess with all of his food he eats."

"What about Eugene?"

"Gerald, that's a crazy one. If it was him, he'd leave something with his accident prone thing."

Gerald ended up writing the names down anyway.

"How about Helga? Do you think she would have gotten in and we saw that mess?" Arnold asked.

"I don't think she's that type of person, Gerald, but I do like your idea on the name."

"I know you agree, Arnold. I'm not sure how she could have figured it out if she was the one who did such a thing," said Gerald.

"True."

She knew both Arnold and Gerald had chosen the right name at the last idea and guess. Helga felt her pencil was about to loose, but that was a noise that caught their attention.

"Did you hear something, Gerald?"

"All I hear is us talking."

"It sounded like a piece of wood breaking in half."

"Should we go outside and see what it is?" Gerald asked.

"I like that idea, Gerald. Let's go find out."

That's exactly what they did. Helga ran back to where she was hiding before.

"I don't see anything, Arnold. Maybe we were just hearing something."

"You can be right. Let's go back to your bedroom."

So they did that. Neither of them said a word until they reached his room.

"This is really strange, Gerald. We have to keep coming up with more ideas until we can come up with more ideas."

"I guess you're right, Arnold. I think this is the best we can do for now."

"I better head home, Gerald. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Have a good one, Arnold."

"Same to you, Gerald."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: If you haven't read "Arnold and the Mystery of Hats," I prefer you do because this chapter is part of "Arnold and the Mystery of Hats." Just so you were wondering where Big Bob had become the sheriff of Hillwood. This is why I didn't want to confuse you if you hadn't yet read it. Thank you.

The afternoon flew by quickly. Helga didn't pay much attention to the time much since she was listening to her afternoon teachers. The bell rang, and it told Helga that it was time to leaver when her teacher dismissed them for the day. She stayed at her locker and waited for Arnold and Gerald to leave first without noticing she was going to follow them.

Helga waited for a while longer to let them have a head start. There was no need to have Phoebe in on this conversation, but she somehow figured out on her own that Gerald would do just that. Gerald had offered to walk with Arnold to the hat store and see for himself Helga's story was true on that. Yes, she was still behind them. Neither of them had noticed that she was around.

"Are you sure this is what she told you, Arnold?"

She watched him nod his head.

"I'm not even joking, Gerald, so you don't need to laugh about it."

"Who said I was laughing?"

"You look like you're about to start any minute now."

Helga saw that he was right. She still hadn't made a sound, and she saw that was a good thing. Yes, she had a smile on her face.

"Helga can be crazy sometimes, Gerald."

"Of course she is. Do you think she knows who robbed your store?"

Once again Arnold shook his head.

"I think she has already told Phoebe that this was happening."

"If she didn't, I'll tell her that myself."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, but I still like to think that's already taken care of."

This time Arnold was indeed wrong about that one, she told herself. She was still quiet as a mouse when they reached the hat store. She also wanted to stick around so she could listen and see the looks on their faces.

"So Helga isn't lying after all, Arnold."

They did see his boss at the front door.

"Arnold, I think I have some news to tell you."

"What news? I hope it's something I know about yet."

His boss shook his head.

"I don't think so, Arnold. Somebody robbed my store."

"That's not good."

She saw that Arnold wasn't so sure if this story was true or not, but did see his boss sounded upset.

"Can't I still go inside and clock in?"

Once again he shook his head.

"I don't want you to see quite yet on what is going on here, Arnold."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes, I did. Sheriff Pataki said that he's on his way over."

"That's good."

Sheriff Pataki was her father known as the Beeper King. A lot of people also know him as Big Bob. He used to own a beeper store, and later on he got involved on becoming sheriff in Hillwood.

Helga was still going to stick around and see what her father has in mind once he arrived at the hat store. It was a good thing that she and Gerald were still there when Bob showed up less than five minutes. He got out of the car.

"What's your store, sir? You did say something about a robbery at this place."

"That's right, Sheriff. Do you want to take a look inside and see what happened?"

"Of course I'd like to go in. This is my job to know when something like this is bad news."

Helga did also notice that he didn't even see the look on her face or knew that she was there. She'll just tell him at dinner. And that's exactly what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I know this is a while since I last updated, but I know you'll enjoy this latest update. I've seen some of you who are new that you've liked my newest Hey Arnold fanfics. If you like my current ones, you might like my older ones. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

Helga made dinner for herself and Bob as she normally did. She hoped maybe the next day or so Arnold might notice that there is going to be a yellow hat in his locker instead of a blue hat. Maybe that will get his attention, Helga told herself.

At school that same morning, Helga was able to put a couple of yellow hats in Arnold's locker. She was able to close his locker way before Arnold and Gerald showed up.

Yes, Phoebe went along with her.

"What are you doing with a couple of yellow hats, Helga? That's very strange of you."

"I'm giving it them as a surprise for the football head."

"Arnold doesn't need any new hats, Helga. Even he would think seeing a yellow hat or two in his locker is strange and he didn't put them there."

"Of course he'll think that for a while," she told her friend.

Phoebe was happy that they were on the subject of hats because she brought up the hat store robbery.

"Helga, did you hear that Arnold's hat store was robbed a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, I do know. I was there when Dad showed up to investigate. I haven't heard anything about it from him yet. I plan to keep this part to myself for a while longer."

"You're acting very strange, Helga. I'm your friend. You know you can tell me almost everything."

"I know. If I tell you, please don't laugh."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help you out."

"You don't need to help, Phoebe. I can do this one on my own."

"You still haven't told me what you have planned."

"My plan is to surprise the football head and have him figure out what I'm doing with different colors of hats in his locker."

"Helga, that's very strange. If you tell him that you love him, hats don't need to be involved."

She understood her friend had a good point.

"Have it your way, Helga. I still think this isn't a good idea to do this. Mind if I tell this to Gerald?"

"I don't care. As long as he doesn't ruin it by passing it on to Arnold."

Both girls were in Helga's room when school was out. They even planned to come up with ideas what she could do for supper that night.

It was the weekend anyway. She wanted to hang around with her classmates this weekend and see what their reactions would be when Arnold tells them about the yellow hats he found in his locker. She met her friends in the school yard a little after lunch. Bob was home to have supper with Helga that night. She wanted him to tell her about the hat store.

"What have you found about that hat store robbery, Dad?" she asked.

It was only Saturday, so today was a good time to ask him about it. He wasn't surprised that his daughter already knew about the latest robbery he's investigating.

"There really isn't much to tell, Helga. The manager of that store that to close the place for a while because of what happened there."

"So that means Arnold can't work there for a while."

This wasn't a question.

"Exactly right, Helga. They did agree that the football head work somewhere else for time being until I see what I can do about it."

Helga was almost always interested on what Big Bob works on at the police station.

"Do you have any idea who the robber is?"

"No. I've been trying my best to come up with names for ideas, but I can't come up with anything, but I'll keep trying."

"Don't quit, Dad. Nobody likes that, you know."

"I agree. My question for you is this – do you have any ideas who did such a thing? It'll be great that you can help me out on this."

"I'll let you know when I come up with something."

"Thanks, Helga. I'd really appreciate your help. You're welcome to write down those names on who you think did this."

"Okay, Dad."

There was no way she was going to tell him right away that she knew he was talking to the right person. _'I know what I'll do. I'll have Dad figure this one out that it was me. I'd like to see the look on his face when he does,'_ she told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Helga and Phoebe walked by Arnold's locker. Helga wanted to see what Arnold' reaction was on the hat she had put in the day before. This time she had put a green hat. It was actually a dark green. She wanted to have Phoebe along so she could watch as well.

"Has your dad figured out who robbed Arnold's store?"

"No. He's thinking about giving up. I told him not to give up. I don't think I'm ready to tell Dad that I was the one who did this. He knows that the football head and I are friends."

"True," Phoebe agreed.

"When I tell Dad, I'd like to see how he reacts to this one. You'll be the first to know when I decide the time is right to tell Dad and the football head about this."

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked.

He rubbed his eyes when he asked that.

"Did Arnold tell you about his hat store was robbed recently, Sid?"

"He actually did say something about it the other day or so. He still doesn't have any good ideas on who it could be."

"I'll tell the football head not to give up. That's what I told Dad," Helga told Sid.

"You mean Big Bob is actually working on this one?"

"Yes, Sid. He's the sheriff, remember?"

"I forgot that he is, Helga. Does he have any ideas like Arnold does?"

"No, Sid. Here come Gerald and Arnold now," she said.

Sid turned around. He joined Helga and Pheoebe to see what Arnold would say, so he stayed with Helga and Phoebe. Arnold and Gerald saw Helga, Phoebe, and Sid. Rhonda wasn't at school today, so there was no way she was going to see this.

"Arnold, tell us what your boss said. You did mention you have something to share," said Gerald.

"I do want everyone to hear this. It's the latest on the store update."

"We're listening, football head. This should be interesting."

"It's nothing exciting, Helga. Just let me do the talking, okay?"

"You may tell us then."

"Your father told my boss that he's thinking it could be the same person who has been putting these hats in my locker every single day. I cant help him on this one, Helga. Tell Big Bob that I'm working with Gerald's parents' bakery until then."

"I will, football head. Dad didn't mention that to me, but I think he still doesn't have ideas for names."

"There might be a new hat in your locker again."

"I believe you, Gerald."

So Arnold did the combination and then the door opened. Gerald was right – there was a new hat. Phoebe was the only person here that Helga told her. She did promise Helga that she wouldn't say a word, not even to Gerald. So far it's working, Helga told herself.

"A green hat today? You don't like green, Arnold."

"I don't, Gerald. I don't know why a color I don't like is in my locker."

"What do you think now, football head?"

"Helga, I'd appreciate it if you stop calling me that all of the time."

"That will continue. You're used to me calling you that for years."

"I know. I don't think I will wear a green hat let alone try it. I still like blue better."

"It wouldn't hurt to try a different color, Arnold. Why don't you just try it on and see how you look?"

"All right, Sid. If you say so."

He did what his friend told him. He took off the blue hat and handed it to Gerald. He did put the green hat in its spot while he handed the blue one out of the way. Everyone who was around watched him try on a new hat.

"What do you guys think?"

"Blue looks best on you, Arnold. Keep the blue one," Phoebe told him.

"I think so too."

Even Helga had to agree that blue was a better choice, but wanted to see what he looked like when Arnold put the hat on. Now that she's seen it, maybe she'll just keep it since Arnold didn't like the color.

"Do you want to give me the hat, football head?"

"Why do you want to take it, Helga? Maybe you can put it in your locker instead?"

"My locker? My pleasure."

"You would look goofy, Helga."

Phoebe, Sid and Gerald had to agree with him. So Helga tried it on.

"May I use your mirror, Gerald?"

"I don't have one, Helga, but Arnold does."

"Mind if I borrow it?"

So Arnold handed it over to her.

"Thank you."

Her other friends began to laugh. Helga indeed looked funny with a hat on.

"I don't like this hat, either. You can have it back, Arnold."

"You wanted it, Helga, so it's yours now."

She didn't want to argue about it, so she did what Arnold had told her.

"You win, football head. I'll keep it for today only. Thanks for trying it on."

"No problem."

When she said that, the bell rang. Now it was time to head over to class.


	6. Chapter 6

On Saturday, Helga brought up the subject of the hat mystery to her father.

"Dad, I know we've talked about this recently, but I wanted to remind you not to give up on the hat store where the football head works. He's planning to see what he can do on his part of this robbery."

"I'll keep your advice in mind. Do me a favor, Helga."

"What's that, Dad?

"Tell the football head to not to get involved. I don't need him to be in my way since this is a job I can do without him hanging around."

"I'll tell him when I talk with him again, Dad. I will help you on having Arnold being out of the way."

"I appreciate it, Helga. I really would love to find more information on who did such a thing."

"Like I just said, don't give up."

"Us Patakis don't give up. Maybe you can have a job being in business," Bob told her.

"That's a long way from now, Dad. I still have plenty of time on what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"I didn't start working until I was your age, but I never really dreamed of having my own business and being the sheriff of Hillwood."

"That was a big surprise when you became the sheriff, Dad. Don't you miss that beeper store of yours?"

"Of course I do. I am sheriff because I wanted to try something new."

 _Flashback:_

 _About three years ago, Bob had made a decision and he shared it with Miriam and Helga. Olga wasn't there, so she couldn't hear the latest about him in person right away to hear what he had to share._

 _"Helga, Miriam, I have something I want to share with you."_

 _"What's that, B?"_

 _"I'm leaving the beeper store," Bob announced._

 _"Is it making you get bored of being with those beepers every day?"_

 _That was Helga's question and not her mother's._

 _"No. I'm really not bored at all with the beepers. I have decided to start a campaign."_

 _"What do you mean by 'campaign?'" Helga asked._

 _She and her mother still weren't following Bob's announcement._

 _"You mean you will be in politics, B?"_

 _"Not politics. I don't think there are any elections coming anytime soon."_

 _"If it's not politics, then what is it?"_

 _"I'm running for sheriff of Hillwood. This guy is retiring."_

 _"Have you started this campaign of yours?"_

 _"Yes, Miriam. While I'm doing this, I'm not going to be involved with the beeper store," answered Bob._

 _"This should be interested to see a Sheriff Pataki. That sure is different for sure. I'm going to tell my friends. They'll laugh."_

 _Helga usually hung out with her friends over the weekends besides just school. She mostly hangs out with Phoebe since they're best friends._

 _"Don't tell everybody, Helga. I don't want your friends to think this isn't my kind of character."_

 _"I have to agree, Dad. I still think you should stick with the beeper store."_

 _Miriam had to agree._

 _"Have you told Olga about this?"_

 _"Not yet, but she'll know when I tell her."_

 _"Too bad she's not here with us tonight. I wanted to see how she would react to this news you just told us."_

 _Once again Miriam agreed with her daughter, and Bob saw that almost right away. She didn't think it was a big deal to ask about where he got the money to start this campaign, which didn't interest Helga about that subject. She only was going to try her best to paying attention, but it still made them think he was running for mayor or whatever._

 _"I hope you'll still would be working with that beeper store if you're not going to win."_

 _"Miriam, please don't talk to me like this. And I'm not going to give up, even if it means winning to be the next sheriff. If I do, my name will be in the papers once it gets closer to elect somebody new. Please, Miriam, I am only asking you once – please don't think negative until I win the election. Of course being sheriff is a full – time job. I can make it."_

 _End Flashback_

Ever since Big Bob won the election, it took Helga and her friends to get used to having a Sheriff Pataki. This wasn't anything she was interested in doing it herself since it's a full – time job. Of course it will also take Bob time to being involved of having a new job since his first day. Helga wasn't so sure what her grandparents would think if they were still alive. Probably surprised, she told herself. Now it's the right time to see how he would get this job done. Let's hope Big Bob listens to me about not giving up.


	7. Chapter 7

Helga once again had the chance to follow Gerald and Arnold after school on Monday. She followed as quietly as she could so that way they wouldn't know. As usual, Arnold and Gerald walked to work, but it was different since Arnold couldn't go back to his hate store for a while.

"Have you come up with any new ideas on this hat thing?" Arnold asked his best friend.

"Playing around for now," answered Gerald.

"What did you come up with?"

Arnold told himself that it better be good.

"Maybe it could've been Helga who put those hats in your locker. She probably wants to see if you'd be interested in trying a different color of hats. Whatever she came up with is pretty odd."

Arnold had to agree.

"That's a good thought. Remember she tried those same hats that I did?"

Gerald nodded.

"Sure I remember. You both looked really silly with those hats on. I laughed until I was able to go to bed."

"I'm sure you did, but I found it a bit embarrassing. You did have a very good thought about all of these hats hanging out in my locker everyday. The one thing I don't understand is that how did Helga learn my combination?"

Helga saw that the football head and tall hair boy were finally figuring out her mystery. This sounds good to share with Big Bob, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell. The three of them saw the police car drive by. It indeed was Big Bob himself. Even he didn't pay any attention that she was following her friends.

"Hi, Bob," Arnold greeted him as he rolled down the window.

"Hello, boys."

"Mind if we talk with you? We have an idea about the hat robbery."

"All right, football head. You can hop in and tell me what you've been coming up with. I'm thinking of giving up. Even I don't have any ideas to solve this thing."

"We have a very good idea. We just talked about it before you came by. Are you heading back to the police office?"

"Yes, I am, Gerald. Whatever your thought is, we can take in the ride on the way over."

So Arnold and Gerald hopped into the backseat and her father drove away. She told herself that her friends probably did change their minds about working. This whole hat robbery she planned has been on everybody's mind these days."

"Too bad I cant hear what that football head is going to tell Dad. Maybe he'll bring it up at dinner."

So Bob was able to see that his spot was still available for the squad car to sit. Helga didn't want to walk to the police department, so nobody would pay any attention she was following her father, so all she had in mind was walk home.

"So Sheriff Pataki, the idea we came up was that Helga could've been the one who did this and let us figure it out."

"I thought it was her also, but I figured she wouldn't have done such a thing."

"Well, there's more to important to us than money right now."

"How did this whole thing happen?"

"At school, Sheriff. I have been finding a different hat everyday that's not blue. I never gave out my locker combination to anyone. Trust me."

"I trust you, Arnold. Please continue. I'm listening."

"Well, before I do, I would like to ask you when could I have my job back?"

"I'm still working on that, Arnold. Maybe I'll come up with something when you tell me the rest of the story."

So Arnold continued.

"Well, I also did think it could've been Helga who robbed the store and put them in my locker."

"I like your idea. It sounds like a good one. Do you have anything more to add?" Big Bob asked.

"I think so. I'm not really a big fan of mysteries, but this one sure is sounding like it."

"I can't argue with you, Arnold. This idea you're putting into could be solved."

"And I'm the one who's figuring this out, but I don't mind it. I'm also thinking Helga wanted to give me a surprise."

"And it is. What else have you thought of?" Big Bob asked.

He was still giving Arnold his full attention.

"Well, I think you will have to ask her that yourself."

"I know one thing, Sheriff. Helga has a secret crush on Arnold."

Arnold looked at Gerald.

"What gave you that idea, Gerald?"

"I didn't have the idea. Phoebe told me," he said truthfully.

Arnold never thought of that one.

"All right. I'll ask her tonight at supper and see if her side of the story matches yours, but it could also be different. You're both welcome to leave."

"Okay, Sheriff Pataki. Have you come up with any ideas if I could return to the hat store? I miss it there."

"I'll answer your question now. Since your story was good, you may return to your job tomorrow after school."

"That means you'll tell my boss."

"Exactly."

Arnold and Gerald left.

"It was a good thing that he liked your idea, Arnold. To me, it already looks like you solved the hat mystery."

"I think so too, Gerald."

Now that it was too late to go to work, both ended up walking home instead.

"maybe Helga will add more details to my side of the story, Gerald. Just let her tell us at school tomorrow."

"Yes, she might not even mention it. If she does, good for her."

They made it to the boarding house where Arnold grew up in.

"Do you want me to stay over and we can do homework together?"

"Sure. What about Harold? Do you think he will handle the customers on his own?" Arnold asked once he opened the door.

"Of course he will. He's done it a few times. I'm not worried about him."

Neither of them had much homework, so it wouldn't take long to do it. When they finished, Gerald thought about heading home.

"See you tomorrow, Gerald.'

"You will."

Then Gerald was out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Arnold was able to find Helga at school the next day. He wanted to be alone with her for a while before their friends showed up for lunch.

"Helga, mind if we talk for a bit?"

"What's that, football head?" Helga asked.

"Would you like to tell who did rob my hat store?"

"You win, football head. Just don't tell anyone this, and that goes for tall hair boy."

"They're interested in seeing what's happening, Helga. We can't keep this away from our friends. They'll probably find a way to see if they could talk us into telling them."

"All right. Here goes, football head. If you really want to know, it was me that did this to you."

"You? That's what I tried to guess earlier. I guess Gerald probably figured it out as a guess that one day when we were at his house."

"He's right. Looks like you did solve this mystery I planned out."

"So it was you who put those hats in my locker every day then?"

"Yes, it was me."

"They looked familiar because they were in the hat store. When this robbery happened, the customers had to complain a bit because there weren't any hats for them to pay for."

Helga saw that he was starting to figure it out.

"What did your boss say about getting the job back?"

"Your dad said I got it back, so I start again next week. That'll make my boss happy for sure. This is his business, after all."

"You don't need to remind me, football head. I was there at the robbery when you found out."

"We didn't see you. Why didn't you tell me this earlier and we wouldn't have your dad involved?"

"I wasn't ready to tell you. Wanted you to figure it out for yourself. And you did. Congratulations," Helga told him.

"I'm guessing there is more to this whole thing."

"Exactly. What do you have to add on?"

"My question is this – how did you get my locker combination to put those hats in my locker every day?"

"By watching you, that's why."

"Maybe I'll see when I can get that combination changed. I might do that next week or something."

"How are you going to do that, football head?"

"I don't know. Probably ask somebody who does know."

"You're very smart, football head. I'm waiting to see what else you figured out on this mystery I came up with."

"If I were you, Helga, I would tell the sheriff so that way he would know what to do about you."

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Why's that?"

"I just don't want to get into trouble."

"Looks like you already are," he replied.

"I'm not going to get expelled for putting a hat in a friend's locker."

"Of course not. I'm sure this happens all the time to other people."

"Probably right, football head."

"Would you mind doing me a favor, Helga?"

"What's that?"

"Would you please stop calling me football head? I'm tried of hearing it all the time."

She didn't say anything else. She only waited to see what else he figured out on her plan.

"I also figured out that you were wanting to put these hats in my locker so you could see what I would look like in a different color."

"You're right again, football head. What's wrong with trying a new color? You've worn blue ever since we met and became friends," she told him.

"I just prefer blue. It's the only color I like that fits me."

"Like me with pink."

"Exactly. No way am I going to change my mind on trying a different color of hats anytime soon. Maybe you should stop by the store sometime and apologize to my boss. He needs to know who did this to him and myself. Did you get the hats back in the store?"

"I'm working on it. Maybe I will buy a pink hat for you."

"That's a good change, Helga. You can try it and see if that works for a new look."

"If that doesn't work, I will still keep the hat. When I do stop by your store, I might buy the hat then. Glad hats work for you," she told Arnold.

"That's true. I'm not sure if I want to continue doing this in the future, Helga. I'm happy with it right now."

"You sound like you are, football head."

"Helga, I also thought you were trying to tell me something when you put those hats in my locker to get my attention."

"Right again. You're pretty smart to figure this out. I wanted to do this to you because I want to share something with you. Only Phoebe knows about this on what I want to tell you."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"The thing is, Arnold, I have been keeping a secret crush on you since we first met. Of course you're good – looking and girls like that about you. If I ever do plan to get married and have a child of my own, I might name him Arnold after a classmate."

"Thanks, Helga. I should've figured out it was the romance thing, but I didn't bother thinking about it."

"Now I got this off my chest after for so long that I wanted to tell you that I love you."

She saw for herself that Arnold never really told her he loved her back. It wasn't a big deal to him, but for her it is. She was happy that this chat with Arnold was over because their friends were showing up to join them. It was time for lunch. At least they were able to find some time alone so she could see what he got figured out on her mystery she had come up with. It's over now, Helga told herself. _Let's see how Dad would react when the football head gets the chance to do that. What would he do with me?_


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I know I haven't updated this story lately, but there is a lot on my mind at the moment. I will do my best to keep writing whenever I can. Thanks for reading!

The next morning, Bob wanted to chat with Helga before she headed off to school.

"Helga, let's talk," Big Bob said.

"What about?" Helga asked.

"It's about this whole hat thing."

"What do you need to know?"

"A lot is what I need to know. I want to find out why I can't figure this one out. Does that football head friend of yours know?" Bob asked.

"He knows I did since we talked before you and I are right now, Dad."

"How did he take it?" Big Bob asked.

"Fine. He didn't get angry like you are, Dad. He forgave me. Are you going to forgive me?"

"Not now. You haven't told me why you robbed that hat place."

"I did it for a reason, Dad. I've been keeping this to myself for several years. I thought that made sense to keep it that way."

"Does your friend Phoebe know about this secret that you've had for so long?" he asked.

"Of course she does. She's the only one who does know. I'm afraid that I have to tell you since you're involved in this," Helga said.

"I want to know. You may begin."

"I did this because I love him, Dad. No your case is closed. He likes hats, so I thought this was a good way to get his attention to do this."

"Is that all or is that all you have to share with your old man?"

"That's it. May I get ready for school?"

"Yes, you can. Here's what I want you to do today."

"What's that?" Helga asked.

"I know this is old – fashioned, but I'm going to punish you for doing this."

"How long will my punishment be?"

"No hanging around with your friends after school. You can still talk with them on the phone."

" is making me feel old since I'm in high school."

"Of course, Helga. You may get ready."

"You haven't said how long I will be punished."

"Two weeks," he answered.

"Okay."

There was no need to start an argument, so she kept it to herself. Helga had that guess her father would punish her, and it turned out she was right. No arguing with Bob on this one.


End file.
